The GCRC contains 8 beds, a diet kitchen, Physiological Observation Room, 2 Core Labs, 1 Isotope Lab. Staff: Program Director, Biochemist Consultant, 3 biochemistry technicians, 1 lab assistant, 1 dietitian, 1 administrative secretary, 1 clerk typist, 7 RN's, 2 aides, 1 orderly, & 1 ward clerk. On-going projects: Natural History of Renal Disease; Effects of Synthetic TRH on Pituitary-Thyroid Axis in man; Intermediary Metabolism in Pregnancy; Regulation of Endogenous Fuels; Experimental Chemotherapy of Choriocarcinoma; Studies on Memory; Evaluation of Homologous Renal Transplant; Adrenergic Receptors & Renin Release; Physiologic Studies of Radio-Iodine-Labeled Factor VIII; Study of Biochemical & Biophysical Aspects of Lipoproteins in Nephrotic Syndrome Pre- and Post-Transplant; Clinical Pharmacokinetics of DPH; Studies on Urinary Hydroxyproline in Complement-Dependent Inflammatory Conditions; CNS Toxicity of Lidocaine-Possible Psychotropic Activity of Glycinexylidine; Lipiduria; Physiology & Treatment of Stiff-Man Syndrome; Scleroderma Cooperative Study; Neurohumoral Factors in Endocrine Regulation; Contribution of Folate Depletion to CNS Toxicity in Patients Treated with DPH; Schedule Dependent Therapeutic & Toxic Effects of Combination Methotrexate & L-asparaginase in Patients with Trophoblastic Disease; Clinical Trials on Minidose Heparin, Aspirin, Dipyridimole & Sulfinpyrazone in Prevention of Arterial Thromboembolism; TRH: Secretion & Actions; Evaluation of Oxprenolol as Antihypertensive Agent; Clinical Pharmacology of Common Drugs; Immunological Studies in Patients with Renal Disorders; Cachexia Study; Effects of Cigarette Smoke on Small Airways in Human Lung; Study of Nutritional Status of Cancer Patients.